1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for propelling an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,406 discloses a nacelle apparatus for an airplane. The nacelle apparatus for an airplane is of the type having nacelles for jet engines suspended under a wing via pylons includes lip-shaped small wings corresponding to the nacelles for the jet engines. Each lip-shaped small wing extends from the upper trailing edge of each nacelle to the opposite sides of a pylon. The nacelle apparatus assures that lift/drag properties of the nacelle apparatus can be improved by reducing a magnitude of drag induced by aerodynamic interference of the main wing with the nacelle.